


Sometimes, Life Happens

by spncralexis



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, More Fluff, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 05:23:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spncralexis/pseuds/spncralexis
Summary: Alec knows it’s the right thing to do. His siblings are depending on him. He knew sacrificing his future happiness will be worth it.





	1. Prologue: The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> I got myself into a new AU and my hands just couldn't stop typing! So, here we are! 
> 
> This one is a bit lighter than the previous one, which I have yet to update, but I assure you, this will be just as fun! 
> 
> So I hope ya'll enjoy, and please be nice to me!

_Dear Alec,_

_If you’re reading this, then it means your father and I have gone somewhere for our safety. Most of our business partners are coming for him because of his huge gambling problem. I know we should be facing this headfirst but I don’t think he can. Not yet. Don’t worry about you and your siblings. I have struck a deal with someone that will ensure your safety._

_With this letter comes a very huge responsibility I didn’t want to burden you with, ever. But for the safety of you and your siblings, I’m saying that you ABSOLUTELY have to do this. When you came out gay to your father and I three years ago, your father was very devastated and very angry. I was silent because I didn’t know what to think of the situation. I didn’t think I was going to be able to have to face a situation where one of my children came out to me. But know this Alec, I never, NEVER, despised you for what you are. You’re my son, Alec. I will always love you, no matter what._

_This is why I am writing this letter with a heavy heart. I need you to know that I have accepted you for who you are Alec, your dad and I have, but this is something that needs to be done. I have arranged for you to get married by the end of the month to the child of one of my closest friends. He said that if you do this, you, Isabelle, Jace and Max will be safe from any harm. This will also merge our two companies together to make the new company number one in the world. It’s a win-win for both of us._

_In your father’s office, inside the first drawer, is an envelope. I don’t know what’s inside, yet. All I know is that all the details of this arrangement are found there._

_When I figure out something that would get us out of this, I will get you a divorce, Alec. I will get you out of that marriage if it’s the last thing I do._

_I love you, Alec. Please tell Isabelle, Jace, and Max that I love them too. I will be back, Alec, and when I get back, you’ll be free to be yourself._

_Love,_

_Mom_

_P.S. Your dad wishes you all the best and he says he loves you all. He’s busy with all the things we need, so he’ll write you a letter soon._


	2. The Answers

“What do you mean an arranged marriage? Are we in the 1800’s? By the angel, it’s 2018!” Izzy said, pacing back and forth their living room.

 

Alec just stood there with his arms crossed, not amused, but not surprised either.

 

“I kind of knew this was going to happen, Iz. I mean, I’m the eldest child of one of the biggest companies in the world. I came out gay to them a couple of years ago, which by the way, they still give me flack about even after 3 years. It makes sense, especially to business-minded people like them. They’d want a solid partnership for the company.” Alec said, calm as if he has accepted his fate already, his mother’s words still in his mind.  

 

“Besides, I know our company needs it. We’re going to get bankrupt soon if we don’t do anything about it.” Alec said. “You know well that dad is using most of our company’s money for gambling. If marrying someone else secures the future of all of our siblings, I’m happy to be the one to do it. And you know that I have accepted that I will never be able to freely love because our parents don’t want a gay son right?”

 

“You should be free to love whoever you want Alec! However I do know how you feel, but does it have to be you? Does it have to be through a ruse of a marriage? Do you even know the girl you’re going to marry? BY THE ANGEL ALEC, you’re still in your third year of college! You’re a gay man being forced to marry a woman who you don’t even know!” Izzy was becoming hysterical now.

 

Alec didn’t know what to do to placate his sister. He had his reasons for agreeing to this arrangement. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t thought about it already. He was doing it because he wants to protect his siblings from harm. He doesn’t have to agree to it, but it has to be done; even if it means giving up the chance to find love. He knows he can’t tell them the real reason he’s doing this. Izzy is already having a fit, knowing half of the story, if she knows the entire truth of the situation, he might just get into so much trouble with her. And gauging by Izzy’s reaction, Jace won’t let him do this either if he found out.

 

“I get what you’re saying, Izzy. Don’t you think I haven’t thought about everything you’ve said? But I think in the long run, it will be better for all of us; you, me, Jace and Max.” Alec said looking at his sister in the eye, saying that he was serious about this.

 

“I hate that you always have to be the one to sacrifice things for us, Alec. You know we’re also capable of taking care of ourselves right? But are you absolutely positive about this Alec? You’re going to ruin your life because of our father’s foolishness. And you know that don’t want that for any of us.” Izzy said, eyes already shining with unshed tears.

 

“I’m sure, Iz. You know I wouldn’t do anything that I’m not sure of. Besides, you never know, you might get the chance to bond with my future bride. You’ve always wanted another sister, remember?” Alec said hugging his sister tightly, feeling her shoulders shaking as sobs broke out of her.

 

“I always wanted a sister Alec, but I thought I would get one from Jace! Not from you! I wanted you to be happy with the man of your dreams, not with a woman you barely know! Please don’t do this Alec. I want you to be happy and not in a miserable loveless relationship forever.” Izzy said wiping the new wave of tears that hit her.

 

“Hey, hey, Iz. I’m only going to be happy if I have you guys with me the entire time, supporting me. And you never know, I might learn to be friends with whoever I’m going to marry. I will be happy, Izzy. So stop crying, or I’m going to cry.” Alec said leading Izzy to one of the couches.

 

Isabelle knew that once his brother’s mind was made up, there was nothing she could do about it. All she needs to do is support him and be there for him through this time. Beneath the tough exterior his brother was putting up, she knows it’s hurting him to give up finding love for himself.

 

“Okay, Alec. I’m only gonna let this go because I know there’s nothing stopping you now. But you do know you’re going to have to tell Jace and I’m pretty sure he’s going to be really pissed about this. Also, if your future wife is a bitch, I will not hesitate to kick her ass, got it?” Izzy said, calming down a bit.

 

“I know, but even if he gets pissed at me there won’t be anything he can do anymore. And, without you even saying it, I know you’ll always be there for me. Even if you want to kick my future wife’s ass already.” Alec said standing up, heading for the door.

 

“Wait, where are you going? Jace will be here in five minutes.” Izzy said, catching up with her brother.

 

“I need to go to dad’s office. The information regarding the arrangement is there. I need to know all the details before I face our brother. He’s going to be asking more questions than you and I want to be prepared.” Alec said giving Izzy a one-handed hug then heading out the door, leaving no room for a reply from her. But Izzy being Izzy, she always has to get the last word.

 

“YOU BETTER COME BACK AS SOON AS YOU GET THOSE PAPERS ALEXANDER GIDEON LIGHTWOOD OR YOU WON'T EVEN HAVE TO WAIT FOR JACE TO KICK YOUR ASS, I WILL DO IT MYSELF.” Izzy shouted from the front door to her brother’s retreating back.

 

Alec gave Izzy a thumbs up, not even bothering to look back as he heads for his car; on his way to find out who he’s betrothed to.

 

\--------------------------------

 

It took Alec fifteen minutes to get to his father’s office from their house. During that time, he was able to think about his current situation. At least he was given the opportunity to save his siblings right? He was somewhat relieved that it didn’t have come to hiding forever for them, especially for their 12-year old brother, Max.

 

He knew that it was a big sacrifice. He knew that after this, even if his mother promised to get him out of it, it will be too late; too late for him to find his happiness. But maybe, just maybe, he could find it in the person he’s going to marry, it was definitely a long shot but it can happen.

 

When Alec got to the office, his father’s secretary, Raj, waved him inside, as if he was already expecting him.

 

“Mr. Lightwood! Your father told me to give you this envelope once you come. I’ll be here outside if you need me.” Raj said giving the small envelope to Alec. Assuming what’s inside the envelope was the key to the drawer, he paid no mind to it.

 

“Thanks, Raj. Make sure no one disturbs me while I’m in here. I’ll only be short.” Alec said heading towards his father’s desk.

 

He opened the envelope which had a small key in it. It wasn’t a normal key, so to speak, but more of one of those puzzle keys where you have to insert it in a shape that fits. In this case, the key in his hand was shaped like an “L”, presumably for Lightwood.

 

When the first drawer had no keyhole, Alec was confused. Surely, this key was for something inside the office. But when he opened the drawer, only the envelope he was meant to pick up was inside.

 

Still confused, he got the envelope and closed the drawer. Why did his father give him a weird key if it wasn’t for the drawer? Rather than the answers he was hoping for, Alec was met with more questions and even more confusion. The key now in his pocket, he decided to explore the meaning of the key for another time.

 

For hopefully more answers than questions, he opened the contents of the envelope.

 

There were three things inside-a paper with an address here in New York of a restaurant, two rings that looked to be wedding rings and a single piece of A4 paper which had a letter with regards to his upcoming nuptials.

 

_Dear Alec,_

_As you are reading this, my family and I are already preparing for your upcoming wedding. Our family will be handling all the expenses so you don’t need to worry. From our family to yours, we are deeply sorry for what you are going through. Your parents, especially your mom, are good friends of ours and we are happy to be able to, at the very least, save their children from harm._

_We asked for this arrangement from your parents because we want to be able to finally be the best company in the world as the marriage would also bring a merger for our companies. We have heard a lot of good things about you Alec, top of the class, helping out in the family business, very smart and very driven, also very loyal to the ones you love. We wanted you to be a part of our company because you would be a huge asset to us. And the only way your parents will ‘give’ you to us is if we merge our companies. We were already thinking about the merger, but when your mother asked us for help, we decided to make it a more solid partnership, and that’s where the marriage comes in._

_At the end of the month, which is two weeks from now, you will finally be a part of our family. We know you want to get to know who you’re marrying, so in the other small paper in this envelope, there is an address written which you will be going to at 12:30 pm today._

_Our family is looking forward to meeting our newest addition. We’ll see you soon._

_Best,_

_Your future in-laws_

 

Alec didn’t know what to think. There wasn’t even a name anywhere in the paper. How could these people any be vaguer? As if his mother gave him any ideas at all! To be honest, he was already getting a bit fed up with all the secrecy of this arrangement. Can’t they just tell him all the details outright?

 

He was still confused and a bit angry, but by the time he read the letter for the fifth time, trying to understand what was inside-which was not much, by the way, he caught sight of the clock in his father’s office which read 12:14 pm.

 

Realizing he was going to be late if he didn’t leave immediately, he grabbed everything from the envelope and dashed outside like a madman, without even saying goodbye to Raj, who just stood there, stunned at his boss’s son’s rather fast departure.

 

It was a good thing that the cafe in the address was close to his father’s office, or he would have made a bad impression on his future in-laws and _fiancée_. He realized that he was going to be a part of their lives for a long time, so might as well make their relationship start in a pleasant way, right?

 

Once he arrived in _La Creperie,_ a high-end café, he realized he didn’t know what to say to the receptionist. He didn’t know who he was meeting, so he didn’t know the name to give.

 

“Hi! Welcome to _La Creperie_ how may I help you?” the woman said with a smile on her face.

 

“Uh, I actually-I’m meeting with someone, but they didn’t give me the name I was supposed to give, so I’m kind of lost, I guess?” Alec told the receptionist who, despite his weird situation, still gave him a kind smile.

 

“You must be Mr. Alexander Lightwood.” the receptionist said as if expecting him, still with a kind smile.

 

“Uh yeah. How did you know?” Alec said. He didn’t know if he would be surprised that he was expected, or if he would be impressed that his in-laws always thought ahead.

 

“Mr. Julian and Ms. Lauren have been expecting you, sir. Right this way.” The receptionist said leading Alec to a private dining room at the back of the café.

 

Alec was nervous now; he didn’t know what to expect from these people. Yet, here he was, about to enter the private room, with butterflies in his stomach.

 

When Alec enters the private dining room, he felt like he was overdressed. The two people in the room, who he presumed were Mr. Julian and Ms. Lauren-his future in-laws were dressed so casually as if headed to the beach or a BBQ party.

 

“Hi, Alec! I can call you Alec right? You’re even more beautiful in person! The pictures don’t do you justice!” He heard the woman say so fast, as he was engulfed in a very tight hug. He didn’t even see it coming. Too surprised to say anything, Alec settled for a friendly pat on the back.

 

“Dear, maybe you’d like to give Alec some space, you don’t want to scare off our son-in-law the first time we meet him right?” the man, Mr. Julian he presumes, pats his wife’s shoulder and gently tries to pull her away from Alec, to which he gives the man a grateful smile for.

 

“Hi, I’m Julian. This is my wife, Lauren, please excuse her, she can be pretty excited when she wants to be, but she doesn’t bite.” Julian holds out a hand for Alec to shake, as Lauren smacks her husband’s shoulder as if offended by the way he introduced her.

 

“Don’t ruin my reputation with Alec, Julian. I’m just happy to have him as a part of our family. It’s going to be so much fun having him with us.” Lauren said with a glare at her husband but gave Alec a quick smile.

 

Alec was smiling at the banter between the two individuals in front of him. Reading the letter, he thought he was meeting a very old strict couple who were at best going to shake his hand. But looking at the couple in front of him, it was clear that they weren’t that type of people at all.

 

Julian and Lauren looked younger than his parents but he knew deep inside that they were approximately the same age as them. Compared to Robert and Maryse, they looked so much more relaxed and less uptight. He hoped that this was a good sign that everything will be going better than he could have ever hoped for. They looked so friendly that he hoped his fiancée had the same attitude towards life.

 

“Hi. I’m Alec, as you both already know. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you both.” Alec told them with a smile.

 

“Well, shall we sit down? We have a lot to talk about today. But before all that serious talk, let’s have brunch first! This café has the best _croissants_ and _pain au choclolat_ in New York!” Lauren said, pulling Alec to a seat beside her.

 

“Of course you’d say that dear, we own this café!” Julian said with a chuckle.

 

“Well, it’s not a lie Julian! I never lie. And besides, would I offer our son-in-law something that tastes horrible? What kind of mother-in-law do you think I am?” Lauren said, feigning offense.

 

Not wanting to ruin the good mood of the couple, Alec obliged as Lauren began putting different kinds of pastries on his plate like he was already his doting mother.

 

“I know you’re dying to know every single detail of our arrangement, Alec, but sometimes, Lauren likes to make things exciting by keeping certain aspects of our deals a secret, only revealing things when we’re sure that we’re getting the outcome we want. Is it okay if we talk while you eat?” Julian said. He knows that Alec was very confused at the moment about everything.

 

“It’s no problem, sir. I’m actually fine with anything.” Alec said with a polite and genuine smile, taking one of the pastries Lauren was offering him, a bit relieved that he was finally getting answers.

 

“Oh, no need to be so formal, Alec, Julian is fine. We’re going to be family soon anyways. And I’d much rather prefer you call me dad, but I know it’s too soon.” Julian said with a playful wink towards Alec.

 

“Okay Julian.” Alec said, a blush creeping on his cheeks. This playfulness is so heartwarming and so surprising, to say the least. He wasn’t used to this kind of treatment from his own parents. Robert and Maryse were very straightforward and serious when it came to meetings like this. He and his siblings were never raised to have playful banter in situations like this, it was always work first, play later.  

 

“So why don’t we start talking-” Julian was cut off by a knock on the door.

 

“Ah! Your fiancé must be here already!” Julian said, standing up, heading for the door.

 

Alec didn’t know that he’ll be meeting with his fiancée so soon. He thought this was a meeting with his in-laws, not his future bride! He hoped that his fiancée wouldn’t be disappointed in him. It’s bad enough that they’re having a loveless marriage, he just hoped that they could stand each other for the sake of both their sanity.

 

As the door to the private dining room opens, Alec visibly takes a deep breath. This is it. Alec is going to meet his future bride, the person he’ll spend the rest of his life with.

 

“I’m sorry I’m late dad! The LA branch of _La Creperie_ ’s manager and the executive chef had a huge tiff over something so stupid. I had to make an impromptu Skype call in the car on the way here.” A voice said by the door.

 

Alec stiffened. That wasn’t the voice of a woman. To say that he was shocked was an understatement.  Did they know he was gay? Did his father tell them? Is that why there was so much secrecy when referring to their impending nuptials? Is his fiancé actually a man?

 

But before Alec can say, or think too much for that matter, Alec saw the most gorgeous man he has ever seen. He was of Asian descent, something he was surprised about, seeing that Julian and Lauren are both American, he’d have to ask about that later.

 

He was wearing so much jewelry-rings, necklaces, ear cuffs, but it doesn’t seem to be very blinding, just the perfect amount that suits him. And he didn’t even know that make-up could look so amazing on a guy, but damn, he can rock it so well, that eyeliner will be the death of him someday. The top he was wearing was so snug on his body, Alec was afraid that the sleeves of his shirt would burst because of that man’s strong bicep game. And those suspenders, the perfect match to go with them skinny jeans that shows of his long legs.

 

When the gorgeous man started addressing him, Alec realized how thirsty he sounded in his head, he hoped he didn’t make it too obvious with how he’s attracted to the man and tried to school his features into a more friendly and neutral one.

 

“You must be Alexander, I don’t think we’ve been formally introduced. I’m Magnus, Magnus Bane.” _Magnus_ said, holding his hand out for Alec to shake.

 

So the gorgeous man had a name. Magnus. It suits him, the name as unique as its owner.

 

“Hi. I’m-It’s Alec-uh actually. But Alex-Alexander is fine. Uh-But yeah-you already knew that didn’t you?” Alec said, suddenly very nervous in front of this man, shaking his hand.

 

“Look at them Julian! Aren’t they perfect for each other? They’re so cute together! Oh, imagine the wedding! It’s going to be amazing! I’m so excited.” Lauren said, practically squealing while jumping up and down while Julian tries to calm her down, but the smile on his face says that he is also thinking what she is.

 

“Ugh. Mooooom. Can you please stop embarrassing me in front of my fiancé? I actually want this one to like me!” Magnus said fake whining but giving Alec a wink.

 

“Oh Magnus, let me have my fun! You’re finally getting married! After what that Camille bitch did to you, I’m surprised you agreed to this so easily!” Lauren said with a roll of her eyes, ushering both Alec and Magnus to the table.

 

Magnus stiffened at the mention of the ‘Camille bitch’ and Alec knew it was a sore subject for him. Lauren was oblivious to Magnus’ reaction but Julian gave his wife a look that says ‘stop talking’, to which Magnus gave his father a grateful look.

 

“Let’s talk about the wedding at the end of the month, shall we? I think Alexander here wants to give his input on things as well. I mean, it’s his wedding too, right?” Magnus said, clearly avoiding the issue.

 

Alec knew better than to pry into someone’s private life, even if he was his fiancé, so he just nodded his head in confirmation.

 

“Okay! So. Do you know which colors you guys will get? I think blue suits Alec’s eyes but-” Lauren was interrupted by Alec’s phone ringing.

 

“Who is it? Is it a boyfriend of yours who doesn’t know you’re getting married?” Magnus said in a teasing way, but Alec still suspects it to be a bit serious.

 

“Oh-Uh-No. It’s actually my sister, Isabelle. I forgot to call her and say I was going to be late, I’m just gonna go answer her, so she doesn’t kick my ass.” Alec said, his mind suddenly on the caller and not on the arrangement.

 

Izzy was going to kill him! He was supposed to be home ages ago and here he was having brunch with a bunch of strangers and his fiancé!

 

“Uh, hey Iz! How’s the weather?” Alec said sheepishly into his phone.

 

“DON’T YOU HEY IZ ME! Where have you been Alec? Jace and I are so worried! You told me you’d only be a while! I called Raj to check if you were still in the office but he said that you were in a rush out about an hour ago! Alec, by the angel, if dad left something else for you I will personally hunt him down wherever in hell he might be!” Alec had to distance his phone from his ear because Izzy’s screams were starting to hurt his eardrums.

 

“Are you done now Iz? I think you should calm down and stop screaming because-” Alec started but then apparently Izzy had more on her mind than that _short_ ramble.

 

“Calm down? Calm down! You’re asking me to calm down when I don’t even know where you’ve been?!” Izzy said on the other line as Lauren suddenly took Alec’s phone from his hand.

 

Alec was so shocked, he didn’t even have time to react. He just stood there as he let his mother-in-law talk to his sister.

 

“Hi, is this Isabelle Lightwood?-Yes?-This is Lauren Bane, the mother of Alec’s fiancé. I would like to invite you to _La Creperie_ where we are having brunch and talking about the wedding.-Jace?-Sure! You can bring him! The more the merrier!-Alright, we’ll be waiting! See you!” Lauren said, ending the call and handing Alec his phone.

 

“Your sister is so lovely Alec! She seemed pretty excited to plan your wedding! Come, let’s eat and discuss more details!” Lauren said to a still Alec, as if talking to his sister was a common occurrence.

 

“Sorry about my mom, she usually gets what she wants. It’s best if we just let her do everything or we will never hear the end of it.” Magnus said to his fiancé who sat back on his seat, still a bit stunned but now wondering, what had he gotten himself into.

 

“Yeah. I think I’m beginning to learn that.” Alec said, earning a sheepish smile from Magnus and Julian, while Lauren gave a triumphant smile.


	3. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while and I have no real excuse but being busy from work. 
> 
> But here it is! I love this chapter, even if it's short, because this is a light one! 
> 
> I'll see you all in the next chapter, yeah? 
> 
> Also, I encourage everyone to leave a comment so I know if what I'm doing is okay. 
> 
> Thank you! xx

After that phone call from Isabelle, Alec looked like he wanted to be anywhere but in the room with the Banes, Izzy was soooooo going to kill him.

 

“So, before your brother and sister get here, would you like to discuss the official details of this arrangement?” Julian said, finally getting down to business.

 

“Yes, of course, Julian.” Alec said, knowing that he’ll have to deal with Izzy’s wrath sooner or later. But now, he has to focus on the matter at hand, the important thing that he needed answers to.

 

“Okay, so I know you were surprised that your fiancé is actually a man and not a woman. So we’ll explain a little bit more to you in detail.” Julian said with a smile.

 

“I was. The letter you guys sent my parents was very vague. Also, I didn’t know that you guys knew I was gay. I mean, I don’t hide it, but I don’t really flaunt it either. And from the letter that my parents sent me, I assume that they didn’t know that they were marrying me off to a man either?” Alec said.

 

“Your parents didn’t know, yes. I knew that if we told your parents, especially Robert, he would’ve never agreed to this and he would’ve never accepted our help. But, the letter we sent you was meant to be vague because, again, if Robert or Maryse found out, they would never allow this. Your family image means everything to them.” Julian said with a sad smile.

 

“We knew it was unethical, but we found out you were gay through our P.I., who found out everything about you. Our parents may be very very close friends of ours, but we needed to make sure that you were a decent man. Magnus is our only child, we would never do anything to harm him, including giving him a less than perfect man to be his husband.” Lauren said, looking at Magnus, who seemed to be hearing all of this for the first time as well.

 

“I’m assuming, you also just recently found out?” Alec told Magnus who gave him a nod of his head.

 

“I did, I found out just this morning. And I had no idea you were going to be a man either. You see, I’m bisexual and my parents just told me so fast, I just heard ‘you’re engaged’ and ‘ _La Creperie_ at 12:30 pm’ and they dashed out of the house like children.” Magnus said, giving his parents faux-annoyed looks to which Julian and Lauren just shrugged at.

 

Alec laughed at the family. He can never joke around with his parents like that, maybe a bit with Izzy, Jace, and Max, but never his parents. He was jealous.

 

“At least I wasn’t the only one to find out today, huh?” Alec said, with a hint of a smile on his face.

“Nope.” Magnus said, looking directly at Alec who for some weird reason, got sucked into those beautiful yellow orbs.

 

“Oh-uh-ehm-and you knew that Magnus would just accept this and say yes?” Alec said, using all of his will-power to look away from the gorgeous orbs that were slowly sucking him into them.

 

“We didn’t. But if we know our son, it’s that he’s never said no to us and that after she-who-must-not-be-named, he’s sworn off of dating forever. And if this arrangement is going to let him skip dating and into a marriage then so be it. We still want grandbabies you know, and whether you choose adoption or surrogacy, it doesn’t matter to us, we’ll still love them the same.” Lauren said, giddy at the prospect of getting grandbabies, to which Alec stiffened and Magnus spit out his iced tea.

 

“MOM! We just met, and you’re talking about grandbabies? You’re going to scare him off! And I actually like him!” Magnus said, his face reddening at his mother’s words, and if possible, reddening even further when he realized that he said he liked Alec in front of him.

 

Alec blushed at Magnus’ words. He liked him? Just like that?

 

 

 

**\-----**

“Magnus has been pretending he was a witch or something ever since he was a kid! He used to wave his hands so dramatically every time he was upset, thinking that we would all just disappear.” Lauren said, giving Izzy and Jace more food, as laughter erupts in the entire table. Except for Magnus, his ears were so red you’d almost think that he was turning into a tomato.

 

“I was twelve, mom! And I was pretending to be a warlock, not a witch!” Magnus said, trying to defend himself but failed miserably when everyone just started laughing again.

 

When Isabelle and Jace arrived, they both looked like a deer caught in headlights. They stood at the entrance of the private dining room for 30 seconds before Lauren hugged them and cooing at them about how they were such a good looking family.

 

Izzy shot a look at Alec that said ‘we’ll talk about this later’ then she hugged Alec’s future mother-in-law, and they immediately started talking about wedding details while Jace was sucked into a conversation with Julian about cars.

 

Alec and Magnus looked at each other, saying ‘we’re screwed’ with looks. If Lauren and Izzy had anything to do with the wedding, then they were in for the longest two weeks of their lives. It was a good thing that it was summer and they still had six weeks before school starts, or their lives would be more chaotic than it already is.

 

“So have you guys seen each other in school?” Lauren said, looking at Magnus and Alec expectantly.

 

“You go to the New York Institute for Business?” Alec said, surprised. He thought that Magnus finished school and was officially the CEO of Bane corporation.

 

“I do, actually. I’m in my third year of university.” Magnus said looking at Alec.

 

“That’s why I haven’t seen you in school yet! I’m just in my first year because I took a gap year to help with the family business after high school. You’re one of my seniors! Does that mean you’re older than me?” Alec said looking at Magnus amusedly.

 

Magnus glared at Alec as if he wanted to put holes through his head.

 

“I AM NOT OLD! I am a year older than you Alexander.” Magnus said, glaring at Alec who just continued smirking.

 

“Whatever you say, Magnus. Whatever you say.” Alec said, looking so smug he didn’t even realize that Magnus called him ‘Alexander’.

 

 _‘Is this how they’re gonna be when they’re married? Playful banter around the dinner table with their loved ones around? Maybe an arranged marriage isn’t a bad thing after all if it was always this light around the table.’_ Alec thought.

 

Alec could see his siblings smiling in what felt like the first time in a while. He could feel the parental warmth he’s been longing for from Julian and Lauren, people he’s just met for the first time.

 

Magnus was annoyed at Alec for pointing out that he was ‘OLD’, but a smile threatening to come out of his lips was saying otherwise. He could see that _Alexander_ was clearly happy, his parents genuinely adored the Lightwoods. He thought that maybe this marriage was better for everyone involved after all.

 

 

 

 

 

**\-----**

 

“So, I’ll see you in the weekend Alec, I know you’re busy because of what happened, but I’ll make sure to get most of the wedding stuff out of your hands. Izzy and I will take care of everything! All you need to do is fit your tux and show up at the wedding, okay?” Lauren said, giving Alec a tight hug as if he’s going to disappear if she lets go of him.

 

“Thank you so much, Lauren. I had a really nice time this afternoon. I promise to show up for the fitting and the wedding.” Alec said, returning the hug with a smile on his face.

 

When all the pleasantries were exchanged, Izzy and Jace left first with a promise to interrogate Alec when he arrives home. Julian and Lauren were next to go, saying they were about to miss their flight to ‘paradise’. Which left Alec and Magnus outside _La Creperie_ , as awkward as teenagers on their first date.

 

“Uh. I have to go back to the office.” Alec said, internally smacking himself for his choice of words.

 

“I also have to go back to the office, so I’ll see you later, I guess.” Magnus said just as awkwardly.

 

“See you.” Alec said, looking like he still wanted to say something but kept it in instead.

 

Both Magnus and Alec were on their way to their cars when Alec took a deep breath and decided he shouldn’t be coward anymore. He wanted this bad thing that happened to them to be something good. So, before he lost the courage to say something or before Magnus leaves, he stopped in his tracks and turned around, facing the broad back of Magnus.

 

“Magnus!” Alec said, making Magnus stop in his tracks and turn around swiftly facing Alec.

 

“Yes, Alexander?” Magnus said then remembered that he preferred to be called _Alec_. “I mean, yes, Alec?”

 

Alec felt weird things in his stomach when Magnus called him _Alexander_ , and he didn’t want Magnus to call him just _Alec_.

 

 _‘WTF is wrong with me. Alec, you need to get a grip. This is not some high school crush, Alec. This is someone you’re going to marry, someone you just met but you’re really attracted to. Just come out and say it and if he doesn’t feel the same way, just pretend it never happened. Just pre-’_ Alec was having an internal debate when Magnus interrupted him.

 

“You needed something from me, Alec?” Magnus asked, noticing the internal battle Alec seemed to be having.

 

“No! I mean yes. I meant-” Alec said, sighing and while playing with his hands.

 

“Yes?” Magnus said, prompting Alec to go on.

 

“Would you like to try this thing for real?” Alec said, looking at Magnus directly, which made Magnus widen his eyes in shock, clearly not expecting this from Alec.

 

Looking at the shocked expression of Magnus, Alec tried to defend what he was saying.

 

“I mean, only-only if you want to. I mean it’s fine if you don’t, I was just thinking that maybe you also wanted to? I don’t know I kind of feel stupid just saying this. You know what? Never mind, I’ll just go and let’s pretend that this never happened okay? I’ll just show up to the-” Alec knew he was spitting out word vomit, but he couldn’t help himself and he was only cut off by Magnus saying something.

 

“Yes.” Magnus said, getting over his initial shock, and looking quite amused at the flustered Alec in front of him.

 

“-fitting and the wedding and we’ll get married and just be civil-what?” Alec said, thinking he might just be hearing things.

 

“I said yes, Alexan-Alec. Yes, I want to try this for real.” Magnus said, with a small smile on his face.

 

“You do?” Alec said, still dumbfounded that this man in front of him wanted to date him for real.

 

“Yes, I do, Alec. Don’t you want to?” Magnus said, clearly amused by Alec’s confusion.

 

“Of-of course I do! I mean I asked you, right?” Alec said, coming out of his embarrassing confusion.

 

“You did. And I said yes.” Magnus said, still amused.

 

“Okay.” Alec said, taking a deep breath. “Okay, so I’ll just text you? You know, for maybe-a date?” he continued, a slight blush staining his cheeks.

 

“I’ll be waiting, Alec.” Magnus said, laughing and turning around to head to his car.

 

“Oh, and Magnus?” Alec said, making Magnus look back.

 

“Yeah?” Magnus said, turning back around with a questioning look on his face.

 

“You can call me Alexander if you want.” Alec said, giving Magnus a small smile, turning around to head to his car, leaving a shocked Magnus in the middle of the parking lot.


End file.
